The Treacherous Path
The Treacherous Path is a silver reward scroll challenge located on top of a hut near a shore around the Aztec village on Land 4. It will become available after the player takes over the aforementioned Aztec village. The player must watch over and escort a healing sister through the path from her hut where the challenge starts all the way up to the Aztec village so she can deliver a potion to her dying brother. The player must deal with hungry wolves, a forest fire and an Ogre that throws rocks from above. WARNING! Patch 1.2 must be installed before '''the player starts this challenge or it will be impossible to complete it! '''Note: Patch the game to 1.2 version before you start playing the game, because if you're using a save game file of an older version after the patch is installed (for example: a save game file of the unpatched game version or a save game file of the 1.0 patch version) this quest will be still imposible to complete due to a incompatibility between save game file versions. In that case you'll need to start a new game. The Good Way Simply protect the woman from the many dangers of the path until she gets to the village. Reward: The Wolf creature is unlocked. The Evil Way This isn't neccesarily evil. Do nothing and the woman will die, as will her brother. Reward: Nothing. Preparation This challenge is fairly easy if one knows what he/she's doing and prepare for it. The following picture and simple steps that should be followed before clicking on the scroll will make the challenge a lot easier: #Locate Morg, the stone-throwing Ogre near the undead village and defeat him with your creature. Problem #3 solved. #Build up enough prayer power for a few lightning/fireball miracles and A LOT of water miracles. #Make your Aztec village big enough so you'll have influence over any part of the path. If you know where the fire will start, take this opportunity to remove as many trees as you can. Problem #2 solved. #Start the challenge. #Scout ahead of the woman to locate the pack of sleeping wolves and kill them before they wake up. Problem #1 Solved. #Scout further ahead of the path (make a right turn following the road) and get rid of as many trees on the path as you can if you haven't already. If you must toss them away, do it in a way that they land very far from the path, or'' ''they may roll down the mountains and fall back onto it! It is best to replant them on the mountain tops so that they stay there. Use your water miracles on the trees you didn't have time to remove. #If you followed step #1, ignore this and go to the next step. If you somehow forgot about the ogre, get rid of the sheep on the path so he won't try to hit them with rocks. #Watch as the woman gets to the village and you beat the challenge. Category:Black & White Category:Challenges and Quests Category:Land 4